Weird friend Issues: LasershireWes
by Ocelatte
Summary: Wes and Joven live in the same apartment and since the heavy rain began. They are kind enough to offer help to lasercorn for a ride to the smosh games. But why so early. Read and find out. Make sure you leave reviews and stuffs. Enjoy. (WesxJovenxLasercorn) Lasercorn( David Moss) Jovenshire and Westheeditor. Rated CS for I don't know.
1. Chapter 1: why we're Single

**what's up everyone. Hope you like this series of lasercornxJovenshirexWes. Pretty much this will be slow progressive because Midterms are coming guys. i'll try my best to keep you guys updated. Chow.:))**

Friday morning came with gloomy clouds on its tail and as predicted on the morning newscasting station, slow heavy traffic hit almost every major cross intersections on the main road. Most people went out with boots that came along with mud stains on both side, a few had to go on a fashion trend and ignore the possibilities on staining them and the rest decided to stay at home where they feel the most comfortable; and one of them is David Moss (Lasercorn).

Lasercorn left his bed about a few minutes before his alarm went off. And to the extent of his knowledge, he was surprised that somehow something had woke him up other than his alarm for the first time. He sat on his bed for a full minute, motionless as he turned his attention to the gloomy rain outside. He wearily dragged himself to the bathroom for that morning rush of hot water to wake him up.

A few minutes later, he decided to take a moment to have coffee and think of 'whether it would be best if he'd no go out and miss their weekly gang bang shoot.' But something tells him that only bad things might happened if he wouldn't. But besides the gloomy weather and heavy traffic with no personal vehicle; he's left to endure heavy traffic and get soaked In the rain.

time was rushing; if he really wanted to go, he has many options that comes with pros and cons. And what had suited the most out of the situation was having Joshua (Jovenshire) to come and pick him up along the way but...

Lasercorn's mind broke out of focus as he rammed his glance towards the clock. "...he's always goes there too early." he knew it was either that or traffic and wet. He immediately began his search for his phone from where he was sitting, back to where he woke up; but somehow he couldn't recall when was the last time he had saw it.

_Was it last night at the kitchen or before I went to bed_? He thought. But somehow from which visible angle on both places he couldn't find his phone. He sat on the couch for a moment to clear out his mind; trying to recall the night. He couldn't have left it at the smosh headquarters or had dropped it on the way home.

From the silence between the minimal volume of the television and the heavy clapping of the rain; something began ringing. And to Lasercorn's relief, he knew that is definitely his ringtone. He rushed to bed room where the sound coming from and it sounded like it was coming from his laundry basket. He took one pair of jeans with something bulging behind the back pocket and from that conclusion he knew it was really his phone. might have left it after I changed I guess. He said to himself.

While he was heading back to the couch, he had received a text message from Joshua. He read:

"Hey Lasercorn.

Are you still at your house? Because I'm on my way to the office. And since it's raining; I might have reconsidered you needed a ride. :) :)"

Lasercorn tapped the message input box and replied:

"Are you saying that you pity me that's why you wanted help?"

He pressed send and smirked obnoxiously. He knew Joven's gonna pick him up and to be nice; he decided to wait him at his front door until he comes in knocking before he'd get ready for work.

About a minute or two. his phone received another message and it was from again; Joven:

Due, stop fooling around. I'm driving here. save your chit chat for later. Am I gonna pick you up or what?"

Lasercorn smiled shortly and replied:

" Of course Joven. You really need to pick me up. No puns intended."

He pressed sent and immediately took off to the bathroom But suddenly his phone began to beep again and it was from joven. It read:

" None taken. So hurry up cause I'm in your front Lawn. I might as just wait outside here. ohh. Make sure you hurry up because Wes here doesn't want hover too long.;) "

" 5 minutes." He replied and zoomed aimlessly.

**That's about all of it guys. See you in chapter II. Hoped you like it. Leave your reviews and comments below guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Raging bonus

**I'm back for chapter 2 guys. I knew you needed the next phase of this story, I hurriedly made this for you guys. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

Joven and Wes had waited for like about 20 minutes since he last texted Lasercorn and honestly, they were doing pretty well in terms of patience. They had enough time; much time exactly to compare their gaming genre pros and what they do best in terms of gaming.

"well, it's probably hard to suck at those." Wes protested.

"I know. i know. But single player RPG is the only genre of games where nobody tries to shoot you in the face while you're doing something. Every scenario is a different experience. You should try them." Joven defended.

"wow. Your life must be boring." Wes said as he heard someone walking. "It's probably Lasercorn. Start the car. Joven." The car's window was so foggy and blurry to see due to insanely huge amount of rain sliding through the shield. Wes can't really tell whether it is Lasercorn or just some random guy asking for donation.

"Open up. I'm getting wet here. Goddamnit." Joven looked at Wes and so did Wes looked at Joven. Both of them exchanged looks and smiled A bit. "Yup that is laserocrn alright." Joven said he unlocked the hind doors at the back seat. Lasercorn almost immediately rammed the door open as it sounded unlock and rushed into dry shelter.

"Why didn't you just left the doors unlock in the first place?" Lasercorn argued as he inspected himself. "Look at me. I'm all soaked up." His coat were into indifferent shades of gray now; some parts were soak and others remained unevenly dry.

"because we don't want to get robbed." Joven was on the run as he turned short cuts to the headquarter.

"What road are you taking? What the hell? this road would take us to the far end of the street; what made you think we should take this one?" Lasercorn complained. He knew that by taking that shortcut; or was it even a short cut; would take them atleast 45 minutes of traveling just reaching it's end and they also need to rotate on the other end too.

"I was thinking that this short cut had no traffic, so i didn't doubted my decision." Joven replied.

"Do you even know how far this short cut goes? Like if we head to the main road and endure traffic; we'd arrive atleast 20 minutes earlier." Wes informed Joven.

"Yes! I know I know. I should have taken the other one. No need to rush guys. It's not like we are having a date here and need all the time of the world to get there 20 minutes earlier."

"Waiit. What? Dating? Joven?! Are you gay cause if you are I'm leaving this car this instant." Lasercorn sounded somewhat seriously. Joven peeked through the mirror and saw him smiling like joker.

" . I'm not... Gay.. It's just my way of saying relax and take a chill pill." Joven replied not paying much attention.

"This is why I hate Joven's ways of saying awkward things out loud."

"Yup. it's like a disease."

"No. It's not. Its called jovenism." Joven's puns weren't really as funny as he intended it to be. Lasercorn and Wes werent even satisfied on where this was going. If they had both had to hear joven's joke which are totally bad, they'd prefer to hanged instead.

"Don't do that Joven. It doesn't suites you." Lasercorn said. And somehow he saw he had offended Joven unintentionally. "Dude, it's a joke. Don't feel bad about it."

"I'm not."

"Then what's with the pouting look perhaps?" lasercorn asked. Wes remained silent as he keep texting someone on the phone.

"it's tear gas, okay? now will you shut up?" Joven replied.

**ok guys. My chapter II has gone short but I'll make it up to you on the III chapter. My time now is just so limited I can't think very well. Sorry. But to the extend of being alive. Enjoy. Don't forget to leave reviews and stuff. See y'all.a**


	3. Chapter 3: Backseat gaming

** I don't really know what keeps me on doing this one. But doesn't really matter as long as you guys are enjoying them. Chow. This story is almost gonna end soon. Enjoy while you can. Don't forget to comment your opinion down below. **

Smosh HQ was as almost as barren as world war II broke in. Besides the strong gloomy rain and the punctuality of Joven; there were co-workers on duty at the HQ. _wow. I bet their life sucks. _lasercorn thought as they pass through some of the Smosh's technicians and encoders or whatever you call them. Since Joven and Lasercorn were both hosts, Wes had made a turn at his office and leave the two to their on offices to arrive.

"Lunch's on me. Wes. Call me whenever you're done." Joven left as Wes turned to yell "sure" down the hallway. Lasercorn caught up with Joven as they began walking in rhythm. "Why don't I get free lunch?" Lasercorn asked implying sarcasm at the end.

"Because you are mean and don't really care whether your choice of words really suites you." Joven replied calmly. Lasercorn was caught short and to his surprise Joven was really made at him. "Now you're being a brony little girl, Joven. Stop acting little."

Joven stopped and turned at Lasercorn. "Do you really think I'm being really that childish and all? Well. Why don't you stop acting like a bully and be nicer for once."

"Wow. Joven. Are you still fuzzing over why I called you gay cause I was just literally joking" Joven was somehow offended when he was called Gay and tell him it was just a joke. He wanted to give Lasercorn a lesson he wouldn't forget. But somehow he's weighing the odds of what might it turn out.

Joven was still staring Lasercorn and was Lasercorn. Joven turned and began walking again. He heard lasercorn following him too. They were both heading to the far end of the corridor whereas they would film and all. As joven knew the place was isolated. He made his move.

abruptly he halted his steps and turn humanly fast enough, grabbing Lasercorn's face with both hands on both cheeks and forcibly kissed him. Lasercorn's eyes went wild as he realize what joven was doing. He tried to resist it but somehow Joven was stronger than him. He felt Joven's lips on his and saw Joven closing his eyes.

But the urge of tugging and squirming out of Joven was somehow useless and by the end of the kiss; Lasercorn found himself kissing back with both eyes closed as well. It was rude but passionate enough. They didn't talk for a moment as they both kept distance. Until Joven broked it.

"That's what you get for calling me gay and not litterally mean it." Joven proceeded to the game room. As he left Lasercorn in the hallway. He heard him saying. "If you would just have asked me for my permission to let you kiss me, I would have said yes but this is one way of doing it." Lasercorn's laughter slowly traced out

And so has his footsteps. Leaving Joven alone in the game room for awhile. But as footsteps were nearing. Joven glanced at the door with his coat of. "You should have gave me time to take my coat of because, kissing you is hard enough, how much more if i were a coat." Joven laughed once.

And lasercorn smiled. He tossed himself off to the couch on one end of the room. "lasercorn. You know what would make me give you free lunch?"

"what?" he asked.

"another kiss might sound worth enough." joven hoped.

"You can't say no to free food." Lasercorn smirked playfully.

**like OMFG. What the hell did I just wrote. Let's be clear here I'm straight and i find equality fair here so no puns intended. Hope you enjoyed. One more chapter left and this story's out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gametime with Smosh

**Hello guys. This might be the last chapter of this story. Sorry to bring it up to you guys that this is going to end. But I'm working on a new story. Check it out on my profile. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review and add it to your favourites. Enjoy ;)**

It's been almost four hours after the last scene of chapter three's scenario. And Lasercorn and Joven are doing a pretty good job setting aside the whole bully and being nice thing beside and focus on their jobs. Nonetheless; lunchtime was up and the smosh crew had just enough of eating nothing from the playing all day. What can I say. They are paid to do those.

"Man, I'm soo hungry; I could eat a whale." Anthony murmured hungrily.

"Where should we eat? i'm starving already." Mari asked.

"Nahh. I'll pass guys. You go ahead. Joven owes me lunch today." Lasercorn eyed at Joven, who was surprised when he heard Lasercorn saying those.

"You do?" Ian asked Joven. "What were you playing that made you lose the bet?"

Joven felt embarrassed inside but before he could answer, Anthony blurted all of a sudden. "Seriously, Ian? It's Joven's nature to lose all bets." Joven had to thank Anthony for unintentionally saving him from making lame excuses, he could come up with. The whole crew bursted into laughter.

"Okay. I guess I'll you two love birds alone." Sonhinki said as their footsteps trailed of. And their shadows faded. Lasercorn saw the guilt in Joven's eyes. He knew it he makes one bold move, he might be caught alive. "It's okay, Joven. No one will ever know. Take a chill pill. C'mon Wes is waiting for us outside."

"Right. Right." Joven snapped out and followed Lasercorn to the corridor.

...

"Are you okay, Joven? You seem to be a bit..well Honestly..entirely worried. You're sweating for no goddamn reason." Wes asked as he leaned to get a comfortable position. He was still sitting at his office.

"I'm okay. is it me or is it just hot in here?" Joven diverted the topic. "Guys, is it okay if I'll just buy you guys Mexican food at Taco Bell Alone?

"It's okay for me. As long as you bring the food back. No hassle for me then." Lasercorn felt eased that he wouldn't endure another heavy traffic.

"fine by me. As long as you make it quick. I'm hungry already." Wes said tapping keys onto his keyboard. "Thanks guys. I'll be right back."

Joven rushed immediately as if he had stolen something and making a break for it. Wes felt confused. He turned to Lasercorn for questions.

"I can't really tell you why but I can show you." Lasercorn really had though hid plan through and to the extent of curiosity. Wes agreed. So he got out of his chair and follow Lasercorn back to where they had kissed earlier.

"This is it." Referring to the hallway.

"This is what? We're just in the hallway with rarely people passing by."

"exactly.!" Wes stand corrected and was still confused. "What happened?"

"I'll show you what happened. Turn around" Lasercorn positioned himself behind Wes just as what had positionally happened earlier. "Now what?" Just as Wes ended that question with curiosity, he felt Lasercorn's palms on both of his cheeks and from that moment of sight he found him kissing his lips and what hadn't urge Wes to struggle away from Lasercorn wad how passionate his lips were to his and instead of fighting it, Wes kissed him back. He saw lust in Lasercorn's eyes. something had turned him on. And that explains him being horny all day.

As the kissed ended. Lasercorn was surprised. "Why weren't you struggling in the first place?"

"Because you're such a good kisser. i admit that was pretty much gay but still I liked It." Wes felt blushing. Lasercorn smiled at his compliment knowing he liked it too. Wes came closer and pressed his lips into Lasercorn's lips. he wanted another one. lasercorn was glad he could give it to him but that passionate moment had been abruptly disturbed by Joven who was standing in front of one end of the hallway; grasping in shock and motionlessly surprised.

"Don't worry. Joven. I was just showing what happened earlier to Wes. You said I wouldn't tell anyone but I could have Atleast shown it to your life partner. " Lasercorn smiled. While wes felt laughing. " If you're still busy minding your own business, I'll be eating ahead." Joven asked.

"we're coming. wait up!"

...

"This is one weird day." Joven concluded.

Lasercorn and Wes agreed, shaking their heads in motion.

**That's all about it guys. If you liked this story please give s review up and make sure you leave your comments down below. This is Ocelatte with another finished composition. Thanks. **


End file.
